Giros de noche
by Karyn Karyn
Summary: Los carros pasan, las estrellas brillan, la luna posa bellamente en el cielo y el viento mueve los árboles suavemente. Hojo se cansa de los interminables segundos y detiene el auto. Segundos después se encuentra a él mismo vomitando sangre entre las ramas. ¡Esto no es mío!, actividad del foro ¡Siéntate!.


Disclaimer: todo pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

Este fic pertenece a la actividad del adorable foro ¡siéntate! Cuyo link posa sensualmente en el perfil de su servidora. Porfavor disfruten de la lectura. Quejas, errores, sugerencias y comentarios son alegremente recibidos. Sin más, los invito a leer.

Hojo se considera a si mismo como una persona cariñosa y amable, y le cuesta decir que no cuando alguien le pide algo. Le encanta ayudar y hacer favores, porque siente que crece como persona. A veces son cosas sin mucha importancia, como «Hojo–kun, ¿me pasas mi lápiz?», o cuando le presta sus apuntes a la linda Kagome, pero otras es algo más complejo como «Si alguien pregunta tu viste a Mitsuko hacerlo, ¿vale, Hojo?».

A Hojo no le gusta mentir. Le gusta ser sincero con las personas, porque mentirles a otros es mentirse a sí mismo. Y Hojo no miente cuando dice que desde esa mañana, cuando Asami le pidió llevarla a un bosque alrededor de las once de la noche, un sentimiento extraño subió hasta su pecho. Él quiso decir que no, pero Asami lo terminó por convencer.

A Hojo no le gusta juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas, pero Asami siempre le ha generado cierta.. inquietud. No por su pelo alborotado, los garabatos raros en su cuaderno, ni por las veces en que habla ese idioma extraño. Si no por esa sombra en sus ojos, y esa sonrisa inquietante cuando algo malo le pasa a alguien. Por esa pintura de la clase de arte, que solo de recordarla le dan escalofríos.

Hojo también es paciente y tranquilo, pero no dejó de mover las piernas hasta que la chica apareció, agitada, varios minutos después de haber llegado, junto a su puerta. Se sube y trae un pequeño frasco con ella.

—¿Chocolate?—pregunta Hojo. Ella sonríe y asiente. Le extiende el pequeño frasco.

—Sí..prueba un poco. Y gracias por traerme—sonríe nuevamente y se pone el cinturón. Hojo prende el auto y agradece a Dios por haberlo dejado salir del bosque con vida.

Desde que empezaron su viaje de vuelta a la ciudad, Hojo empezó a palidecer. Cada minuto se le hace más difícil tener los párpados abiertos y no vomitar su almuerzo. Todo su cuerpo está adolorido, incluso partes que _no_ deberían doler. La chica se ofreció a manejar varias veces, pero Hojo lo rechazaba con un amable 'Está bien, yo puedo' y la sonrisa más cálida que su helado cuerpo podía formar.

Los carros pasan, las estrellas brillan, la luna posa bellamente en el cielo y el viento mueve los árboles suavemente. Hojo se cansa de los interminables segundos y detiene el auto. Segundos después se encuentra a él mismo vomitando sangre entre las ramas.

Hojo no sabe cuando perdió la conciencia. Tal vez alcanzó a llegar al vehículo y se desvaneció, o puede que Asami lo haya ido a buscar y al verlo tendido entre las ramas decidió arrastrarlo al asiento trasero. Desde su posición, tumbado en los sillones, puede ver sus mechas negras conduciendo. Intenta levantarse, pero se define al ver sus manos; más delgadas y finas de lo normal. ¿Será una alucinación?

Cuando levanta la cabeza y se ve en el espejo del auto se asusta. Al principio no entiende y busca su reflejo detrás de la chica desconocida (que no ve en ningún lado). Pero luego se da cuenta:

 _Él_ es la chica desconocida.

Y grita tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permiten.

Hojo no es del tipo que grita y se altera con facilidad. Pero después de escuchar la explicación vaga que le da Asami, no puede evitar gruñir en su cara:

—¡QUIERO MI CUERPO DE VUELTA!

—Ye te dije, no se como hacer eso—. A ella no parece importarle mucho su situación. Claro, a ella puede parecerle divertido ver como un muchacho tranquilo explota al verse en una situación inimaginable, pero para él es terrible. Sus manos, tan varoniles y fuertes ahora son delgados palillos. Su ancha espalda ahora tan pequeña como la de cualquier otra colegiala. Sus musculosos brazos ahora son escuálidos y débiles, como sus piernas. Su pecho fornido ahora está formado por dos redondos pechos que Hojo no se atreve a tocar. Y ni se diga entre sus piernas; se incomoda de de sentir otra cosa _ahí_. Imagine querido lector estar en esta situación y no saber como regresar a la normalidad. ¿Cómo va a volver a casa? ¿Qué le dirán sus padres? ¿Lo aceptarán? ¿Podrá seguir viviendo como antes?

Imagina a su madre llorando, algo asqueada, y gritando «¡Mi bebé!», pero sin atreverse a tocarlo. Y a su padre, detrás de ella con una mano sobre el pequeño hombro, mirándolo con desagrado y desaprobación.

No.. Eso no quería.

—Creo que puedo revertirlo. Pero hay una fiesta en la cabaña. Está lleno de borrachos y drogadictos, tal vez matones. ¿Te jalas?

La respuesta es obvia.

Fueron de regreso a la cabaña (según lo que le entendió a Asami, que perteneció a una bruja) en completo silencio. Llegaron y entraron en silencio. Hojo temblaba. Asami se apresuró a tomar una hoja y sacó de la oscura cocina ciertas cosas que necesitaba para su nueva 'pócima', como ella la llama. Hojo se quedó mirando sus pies y cuando se dio cuenta que había perdido de vista a la chica se apresuró a buscarla. Mueve a la gente y grita su nombre. La ve siendo acorralada en un rincón por un muchacho lleno de tatuajes. Por más que lo intenta no puede escuchar lo que dicen. Hojo pasa su mano por debajo del brazo de él y la jala. Por la mirada que el hombre le da, parece que fue un error.

—¿Y quien es esta? ¿Tu novia?— el hombre empuja el pecho de Hojo. Al principio no entiende la razón de la pregunta, pero luego recuerda que sus ropas masculinas y su cabello corto lo hacen ver como una estereotipada lesbiana.

—Ehh, no.. lo siento, pero necesito hablar con ella. Es importante—Hojo intenta remover la mano de su pecho, pero el hombre (notoriamente bajo el efecto de alcohol y drogas) se molesta más.

—¿Y yo soy menos importante? ¿Acaso me subestimas pequeña puta?—lo siguiente se lo grita a los demás:—¡Oigan todos, está niñita quiere pelea!

La noche toma un giro inesperado. La cabaña se llena de vítores, chiflidos y gritos.

—Te crees más fuerte que yo ¿ehh?— dice mientras empuja a Hojo contra la pared, con una fuerza sobre humana. Luego golpea su cabeza con el puño — Esto te va a enseñar a no meterse con Roy el rompe huesos.

—¡Basta!—grita Asami intentando detener la pelea. Mueve el brazo de el que se auto nombra Roy y él la empuja hacia atrás gritando un "¡No te metas perra!".

Asami no es muy cercana a Hojo, pero Hojo no soporta el maltrato a las mujeres. Al verla en el piso su sangre hierve y le pega un puñetazo en la cara al busca pleitos. Como es de esperarse, el se molesta aún más. Golpea sin control la cabeza y el cuerpo frágil de Hojo. Los amigos de Roy lo sostienen por los brazos mientras el maleante golpea sin piedad el pequeño cuerpo. Se siente impotente. Nada de lo que hace es suficiente para salir de ahí.

—Llamaré a la policía—se le oye a alguien susurrar. Uno de los maleantes saca una pistola y le apunta.

—¿Quién dijo eso?—la responsable esconde el celular tras de sí y mueve sus labios diciendo un 'yo no fui'. Pero en la otra línea se escucha la voz de la secretaria y el drogadicto se enfierece. En menos de lo que se imagina, Hojo ve los sesos de la mujer volando. Todos gritan. Todos se alteran. Empiezan más disparos. Hojo y Asami salen de ahí.

Respiran unos segundos, se sientan y Asami dice:—Al final si se pudo.

Hojo ve el pequeño papel en las manos de la chica, segundos antes de ver su garganta siendo partida en dos. Hojo ve al hombre en a los ojos, rojos, y sabe que es el siguiente.


End file.
